La Chica de Humo
by Tokiya20
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si Ladybug tomar la motivación de seducir a Chat? ¿Como reaccionaria el gatito ante los encantos de su Lady?


Realmente no sabia quien era ella, tenia dudas pero nada concreto. bajo esa mascara de puntos y confianza solo era una chica mas, pero durante la noche era una seductora nata...

Me observaba como si supiera todos mis secretos, ya ni podía coquetearle como antes, no se asustaba o me apartaba, la muy astuta había descubierto que cuando ella tomaba la motivación me hacia dudar, aunque si la seguía en algún punto me dejaba, ansiando un simple beso e incluso mas.

Le encantaba saberme tras de ella llamándola para que no me dejara de esa forma tan cruel y yo a la vez amaba verla contonearse hasta la orilla del tejado para desaparecer en la oscuridad dejándome acompañado solo por su olor a jazmines.

Es algo de lo que no me gusta hablar, mi mayor problema diría yo, hasta mi kwami se burla de mi. Que me tenga asi es el único problema en el que puedo pensar cada mañana al despertar.

Y no puedo simplemente olvidarla. Cuando mis problemas me ahogan ella detiene mi tortura para hacerme olvidar por un momento quien soy bajo esta mascara de gato confiado, ¿Como no amarla?

Tanta era mi fijación con esa misteriosa mujer que hasta la estaba imaginando de espaldas a mi en este enorme salón de baile lleno de estudiantes. No podía ser ella ¿Verdad? Nadie la notaba, solo yo, nadie mas parecía notar ese ligero pero hipnótico contoneo que tenia al andar, la confianza que emanaba como si fuera dueña del lugar.

Era estupido creer que era ella, que había aprovechado esta fiesta de Halloween para ahora torturar a mi forma civil.

«Adrien te estas volviendo loco» me dije a mi mismo.

Después de todo estaba sacando esa conclusión de solo por su cabello negro azulado y su vestido rojo de lunares... Mi lady no podía ser tan obvia, al menos que quisiera que yo cayera... y le revelara quien era su querido juguete.

Baje la mirada decidido a que esto solo demostraba que yo era el mas grande idiota del lugar. Fije la mirada en Lila que me hablaba de algo a lo que yo no le hacia el menor caso, de repente se detuvo en plena frase, justo cuando al fin le daba mi atención, y frunció el ceño mirando fijamente a alguien pasando junto a nosotros.

Y ahí estaba el embriagador olor a jazmines de nuevo, era ella no había duda, me gire hacia el olor pero ya no estaba cerca ¿Como lo hacía? Abandoné a Lila y corrí a la multitud y la pude ver saliendo por una puerta al otro lado del salón, era rápida.

Entré en otra sala completamente oscura. Esta mujer acabaría con mis nervios. Una luz tenue ilumino apenas la habitación y una niebla la acompañó.

\- Has sido un gatito muy malo al hablarle a es horrible mujer - sentí su aliento como tantas veces que había jugado con mi control, pero al girarme de nuevo desapareció.

\- ¿Sabias mi identidad? - pregunte atónito con ese detalle.

\- Si, mi gatito - oí a lo lejos.

\- ¿Por que la tortura entonces? - hable hacia donde escuche venir la voz.

\- Solo creí que seria bueno probar que tal sería tener el control, no contaba con que me gustara. - terminó su frase rascando mi babilla como si de un minino real se tratara.

\- Así que a mi lady le gusta el poder - dije alcanzando su silueta con las dos manos y acercándola a mi - Este gato no tiene problema con que tengas el dominio de la relación pero deseo que solo seas asi de mandona conmigo.

\- No soy mandona - dijo con un puchero dando un paso atrás.

Seguidamente di otro hacia adelante para alcanzarla, no la dejaría huir esta vez.

\- ¿Me concede esta pieza mi mandona bugaboo? - pregunte imaginándome con mi mascara, en lugar de un esmoquin.

\- Claro, Adrien - su voz por un momento tembló al decir mi nombre justo como cierta pelinegra que conocía muy bien.

Empezamos a bailar por toda la sala hasta llegar a la pequeña fuente de luz iluminando nuestro rostros, y allí comprobé la mejor noticia de todas.

\- Eres escurridiza pero al fin te atrape - tome su menton y la bese con dulzura - por un momento creí que eras de humo, Marinette.

Ella sonrió con picardía y me devolvió el beso.

\- Ahora, quiero que me digas como eres tan rápida en tacones - dije sacándole una sonrisa.

\- Luego gatito, luego.


End file.
